A One Hit Wonder Fixit Fiction
by xOx-Waiting-For-My-Vampire-xOx
Summary: There are many of these fictions saying "What if Rose rejects the clone"? Well this is a "What if The clone rejects Rose" The he is the doctor in many ways, so it's only right that he is the only one who can see how such a selfless act can be so selfish.


**_A/N Hey. If you seeing this then you've looked at this and thought "Hey, that doesn't look retarded at all" and in that your called me a non-retard so, I thank you for that and hope you enjoy my wonderous one-shot_**

The waves crashed, the wind howled, his heart broke.

"Ok, if he really is you then.. On the worst day of my life..what was the last thing you said to me" Rose said.

"I said, Rose Tyler.." The doctor mumbled..

"And ...what next"

She was gonna get it out of him, either one will do...she just wanted to hear those un-spoken words

"Does it really have to be said"

Not the awnser she was hoping for

"oh...And you?" she said looking towards the clone.

It was only with that look did he whisper in her ear

"I....I Love You"

He said it. He really said it, and for that moment...and that moment only..he was the doctor, not a clone, not a twin, not even an impossible was then, after hearing those words that she grabbed the clone's collar and pulled him embrase was cut short.

"No!" The clone cried

Only after hearing this did the doctor turn around...

"Do you realise HOW SELFISH YOUR BEING!" He screamed...He pushed Rose away and stepped up the the doctor.

"I..." The doctor was speachless.

There noses were touching. All he saw in his creation was anger.

"Did you really think this would work!" The clone said pacing up and down

"I don't...I didn't" the doctor studderd. not knowing what to say.

"Just then! When she kissed me! She wasn't kissing me was she?!"

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS WHAT I WANT!" The doctor screamed

"Well you didn't seem so objective before!"

"I DON'T LIKE NOT BEING ABLE TO DIE OK! IF ANYTHING, YOUR LUCKY!" He shouted

A lump gatherd in the doctors throat

"I don't like watching people age...especially the people I....well"

"SAY IT...GO ON! SAY IT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, " The clone shouted

"TO PEOPLE I LOVE OK?! I WATCH PEOPLE I LOVE WITHER AND AGE I mean ...Rose..look at you now when I met you, you were just a teenager...just a nieve, annoying, rude & impaitent at what a wonderfull woman you've become...saving the world, using what little faith you have in yourself to save others...I've taught you well"

"And if you take her with you, she can learn some more" The clone said calmly

"But...Her family is here!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Rose said

"Rose, I let you go, so you didn't have to choose" The Doctor reasoned

"But, I...I fell in love with you not him"

The clone laughed, & without another words he walked knew the doctor wouldn't let Rose go alone & he knew the doctor knew that he wasn't going to come back. This way they could both be happy.

"I'd better chase after him" Rose said

"Rose...If I knew him well...which I do, as he's me. He's not comming back. He walked away so you could come with me"

"What about him?" she asked

"He'll move on, he's done so many times before"

"Rose...I'm sorry. I thought you'd be happy..."

"I was, to be honest im noth botherd either way. Im still with the man I love... so I guess it doesn't matter"

"You really mean that?"

"Yep, so where to next?

"Hmm...What about Barcelona..I never took you there did I?"

"Nope."

"Oh ...and Rose...I...erm...I just wanna say, that I erm...I Lo.."

"Shh." Rose interupted

"Does it really need to be said?" she chuckled to herself

"You were gonna say it. That's all that counts"

"You never siece to amaze me Rose Tyler"

"Nope. That's just one of the many things you love about me." She said, chuckling to herself, and with that she walked in and shut the TARDIS door. Afterall, now she was back where she really belonged.

-0-

Oh, and if you were wondering... the clone moved on, he got married to a doctor, nice lady she was... very familiar though.

**_Hey, Me again. I hope you enjoyed this...I'm not a 10/ martha fan AT ALL...Infact, I hate , I thought this way everybody wins. Your Welcome 10/Martha fans._**


End file.
